the_annabell_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Eveleigh Ottoman
" I hate you, but at the same time I'm willing to love you... but If you betray me I will destroy you " - Eveleigh to her husband Princess Eveleigh Anchoretta Isabea Queneva Ravenilda Ottoman, of House Pharnavazid '''Eveleigh was the second princess of the Ottoman Pharnavazid Empire that reigned for a thousand years. She was the daughter of Emperor Biography Early Life Engagement to Aleksandar Affair Affiar Exposed The carriage shook back and forth upon the road, ( lived with my husband Alexander Dragomir were currently living in my father’s mansion The Ottoman Mansion. My father passed last spring, my mother the three winter’s before I hope there soul’s in heaven can be reunited and find love in the eyes of God and Jesus. It stopped and I got out of the carriage and walked throw my childhood home and met our butler James“Hello, madam how are you?” he said, I cursed “Wonderful James where’s Eveleigh?” I asked. Eveleigh is my twin sister and my best friend she has not spoken to me since I married Alexander and not her due to my power of persuasion. Now, when Alexander and his sister’s finish conquering the Winelands I’ll be queen and she can continue the Ottoman line. “I believe she is in her room making her art” he said with a smile. I ran upstairs and thanked James, I will be queen and my sister will be a mother just like father wanted. I got to her hallway and I walked towards her door and heard the giggling of her voice I opened the door slightly just a little peek. I saw her with a lover, she was naked and she was kissing him. Then I saw the back of his head silver-golden hair and and his arms wrapped around her lovingly and tenderly. It was my Alexander, then he wrapped a golden chain around her neck at the end was a heart, glowing a bright magnificent red, and around the size of a baby's fist in a gold setting caged around it. “For the only women I loved, my heart forever on your breast” he said, his voice was like melting honey and huskiness of a sex god. I pushed the door opened, so hard that it hit the wall and the chandler shook above her bed. They looked at me, Eveleigh eyes that were a luminous green shoved like emerald’s, and Alexander eyes shined like amethyst's. “Do you need something?” he asked with a sly smile and I stared venomously at her. 7 months later It was now winter, I was deep within my pregnancy and was in our room. Well the room is shared with Raquella and V, with Alexander; that’s the thing about having multiple wives were all a little bit catty. “What furies your brow, Sister wife?” said V, she was sharpening her sword with a stone I don’t remember what it was called. “Nothing, nothing important that is” I said back. I be completely honest I preferred the company of V compared to her younger sister, she’s developing into a dear friend and ally. “You know Alexander only married you and me out of duty. He married Raquella out of desire and Eveleigh is the women he could never have because your father, now brother won't divorce you, me and my sister-” I cut her off mid sentence “I know this, I know this V, that’s what bothers me If he manages to divorce us and marry her what will happen to our crowns” I said touching my baby bump. I’m with his son and Raquella is with his daughter, if he dares to divorce us I will put hell on earth for him. “So that is what you're most worried about a golden crown for your golden fetus, not even the happiness of your husband and sister. You are twisted my sister-wife” she said with a wide grin, she put her sword down next to a cart of clothing. Walked towards me and wrapped her arms around me and tilted me head back to her and pressed her lips to mine. Vasilisa looks like her brothers and sisters but she had more silver in her hair and a darker color of a burning twilight, she was exceptionally tall as well several inches shorter then her brother but significantly taller than her sister and me. She then began to pull the strings of me corset apart and walked me over to the bed and layed me down, Today was a unique day she had let her long hair out flowing like pure silver like her armor chain, and she looked at me, “Now let’s see if we can make the mother fell a little bit better” she said moving her mouth to different places. There was snow on the ground and the melting snow dripped onto the ground from leaves there green was magnetic in the daylight just like Eveleigh eyes those her’s was much more green and luminous, like skarling wet emerald’s. Then a felt of pair of soft hands across my face and a weight in my heart disappeared in seconds, “Who i’m I?” I turned quickly to catch her in an embrace. In her eyes I was just a man, in her eyes I felt like I could rule the world, in her eyes I felt real. My lips touched her pale pink rose lips and her hands pulled on my silver-gold hair and my finger’s got lost in her curly black hair that made me love even more then her lips, but her eyes were my favorite feature they always so more of me then just a conqueror, then just a dragonrider, more than just a King. Then the words that Elouisa spoke earlier, caused me to pull away and grabbed the bag of coins I had on my personal. I cupped her face to look at me, she spoke first “Why do you look so sad?,” I could feel my tears getting heavy in my eyes looking at me perfect face. I gulped down my need, my want of her, “You have to go, Evie.” She looked at me like I had just smacked her across the face “It’s to protect you and the baby” I said then her eyes narrowed and pulled away from me. “Protect me, protect me from what? My sister who only got your wedding vow was by tricking you, or Vasilisa, or every person who’ve you’ve fucked!!!” she screamed while her hand whelled on tight to our children in her belly. She was now hitting me and screaming, I just holded her until she fell onto the ground I held until she scratched me, “Leave me, coward! Leave me to die. You horrible man!” I still held her my tears also shedding for this women who I loved more then anything in my life. More than my crown, more than my army, more then my family, more then my dragons. I put the bag of money where the pocket in her sky blue cloak was located. And left the wood still hearing her weep and cry my heart broke for her, just as she was for me. “ I love you” I said My heart was breaking how he said nothing, like he couldn’t protect me, like he couldn’t do anything in his pathetic life. He wasn’t weak, he wasn’t scared easily, he was the love of my life , he was my everything. The bag of coins he had left with me like that could make anything better than what was happening, then my heart cracking a breaking apart slowly. “Eveleigh!” I heard a voice, but I couldn’t move, I couldn’t respond because me tears fell like a waterfall. Then I saw a blue skinned women running towards me, then two more bodies. They were my dearest friends Biancabella Azalia the blue skinned women, Mephistos Blood, and Rex Haven a tall, and moody green man who wrapped his big arms around me and picked me off the ground as if I was nothing by a piles of sticks. And patted my head “Everything will be ok” he says in a hushed and quiet voice holding me. Mephistos when to wear the bag is and held in his palm “Were going to need this eventually” he says. I don’t want money, I don’t want power, I want to be loved by the person who loves me. And if he doesn’t then I-I “You know we must leave soon Evie the humans are getting suspicious” Rex said still holding my head and body. “Okay, then as soon as we can” I said throw my tears. Still with his arms wrapped around me Rex, Bianca, and Mephistos we walked towards Bianca’s cabin and rested for our long journey ahead of us. I was sleeping my hand cradled my stomach as my children kicked inside me and danced the knives of a thousand butterflies, a sweet peaceful sleep I was having yes, ow so peaceful and welcoming to the touch. Rex, and Mephistos were securing a safe travel we were going to go to Griffianshire and see a Romeo and Juliet. But then the door to Bianca’s cabin were broken into and my body shot up and my eyes wide. Four great and burly men grabbed me and dragged me to carriage the was black and covered in spikes and reminded me of to go prison which my guess is where I’m about to go because I see it i’m having a vision of me execution and the person behind it, those whores I thought to myself they are only with Alexander because of the power and the statues he could give them. Were I love him, because of him and now I gonna die for my children and my love. I hate them all and I hate them for my blood sister’s betrayal towards me. I just layed there against my cell’s floor the hay was comforting against my bump and great unsettling pain erupted from it. Then they walked in “Eveleigh Ottoman confessed of being a witch has been sentenced to burning her and her offspring tomorrow at daybreak” he announced reading the paper off to me. I stared up to him “You promised” I said in a quiet voice “You promised my child could live!” I screamed, “You and your child will be cleaned of your sins in the kingdom of God from the burning of your earthly body” he said in a cold unforgiving voice that caused me to shake and cry again, and scream. I wanted everyone to hear my piercing scream to hear the pain in my voice. Then they left, I was rocking myself back and forth still screaming when I saw Alexander he was standing there just staring. Anger rises in my voice “What come to see a dead woman carrying your children! Come to see there faces before they burn because of you!,” he wrapped his arms around my body and began to cry with me “I’m sorry Evie, i’m sorry, I love you” he repeated to me still crying I grabbed onto him even tho my heart is broken because of him I still love him to hold me when I’m sad, i’m pathetic. Cursing They were pushing me, pushing me to my death sentence. Then I saw Elouisa standing there in a high collared gown with pure black material and jewelry shining, next to her was Vasilisa in a gown had of armor chain and her hair in a beautiful braid, then the last one was Raquella dressed in a blamed black dress- a mourning dress for me, and then Alexander with his head down and dress in blame black clothing. Raquella holding onto his shoulder as if to hold him back. My sister smiled at me as if I deserved any of this. The throw ed my up onto the platform of where they’ll burn me alive my necklace was still around my neck and was still as beautiful as the day he gave it to me, it was a stone made from now perficient dragon-heart from his father’s dragon. “Eveleigh Ottoman, you have confused to your crimes of witchcraft and have been sentenced to be burned at the stake, you may have your last words confuse your sins so you and your devil spawn may be forgiven in the eyes of the lord” he said, his ugly plump man who fucks his mistress and beats his wife. My eyes narrowed and I stopped holding back and when he started to light my execution spot, I turned those flames on him. And watched as he screamed “If i’m a sinner then your are cowards, Pathetic swime hiding behind your armor and sword, your political alliances. I curse you Elousia Ottoman, Raquella, Vasilisa, and Alexander Dragomir to live with my curse of heartlessness to know only the painful hunger, to know only the pain, never to love for generations of your family will live with this and you will die knowing the deal is done” Then I released all my pain, all my hate causing a swirling pit of grey clouds to surrounded me, I watched as those cowardly women running feeling the pain of my curse affecting there offspring “I’ve sinned! I’m a true sinner now burn me you sad pathetic swine!” they all ran, with there tails between there legs a sense of relief washed over me. The necklace grew brighter and brighter, glowing the brightest in the darkest of night. Then someone picked me from the darkest, a green, blue, and caramel arms grabbed me and pulled me into there embrace Mephistos spoke first “Evie, were sorry” he said, I shocked my head in response to this “No, it is not your fault to bear it is mine, I was the sad fool who fault to love tricks” Rex’s hands then touched me head “We all going to be okay” he said full of gentleness and kindness. My power’s were drained from me, my knees buckled beneath me, the curse wouldn’t affect my children because they are Alexander children, they are mine and any child that comes after them will always be remembered as the Daughter's of Eveleigh. Legacy who then throw her bloodline made the foruteen families: Abandonto Family, Beaudreau Family, Chrysanthe Family, Beauséjour Family, Romanov Family, Isidorov Family, Garrigues Family, Maysonet Family, Samøssen Family, Armour Family, McCollum Family, Niemann Family and Agrée Family. She also has an island named after her in Massachusetts called Eveleigh's Island Appearance Eveleigh look the complete opposite of her sister Elousia wasn't she was considered the most beautiful women of her time with long raven black hair that reached her waist and beautiful emerald green eyes set in almond shaped eyes and long fan-like eyelashes. Personality Eveleigh as a child was very immature, rude, and self-centered those as she grew up she matured and nurtured her compassion for other's. Overall she's very bright, cheerful, and a bit naive at times. After the betrayal of her twin she loses her happy demeanor and becomes much more cold, serious, and plagued with doubts and quilts. She's a glutton always eating food as a way of stuffing down the pain of others she caused. During the time she met her sister again because she wanted nothing to do with her she excepted a darker and embittered disposition and being in the process of losing hope as many noted. She was unwilling to work with anyone relating to Alexander group as she blamed them. And couldn't lose anymore loved ones. Powers Eveleigh was the original Avatar to that of four Abyous Goddesses called Isis, Nephthys, Bastet and Ma'at but also had the three ultimate powers of Telekinesis, Molecular Immobilization and Acceleration but also that of Precognition. But because of theses powers she earned the name 'Goddess of Magic' which is currently referring to that of her descents Alethea, Melpomene, Amarantha, and Pax. ''Basic Powers'' * '''Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. Phoebe is considered the best spell writer of all four sisters. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. * Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Individual Powers * Serpens Exoersuo: Melpomene was a Serpens Exoresuo, a trait he inherited from her ancestor, Ethelinda and Belinda whom were daughter's of Salazar. It seems that most of her ancestors inherited this highly unusual trait; such traits are commonly passed down through families through inbreeding. * Wings of Protection: As she is also the reincarnation of Nephthys the Goddess of Protection she has her Wings of Protection which she can grow bigger and smaller depending on her mood and how many people she is protecting. ** Penetration & Protection: The user has the ability to penetrate any shield-like/protection related powers and a counter that blocks or protects oneself from others' penetrating/protecting powers. When she wraps her wings around herself she is able to penetrate anyone's powers like Amarie's Premotions. *** Absolute Defense: The user possesses defense that cannot be breached by any attack, giving them protection from all attacks, regardless of types, magnitude and directions. *** Absolute Attack: User can create/use attacks that cannot be blocked, reduced, negated or deflected by any means, defenses, armor and immunity. This ability is not dependent on physical factors like strength, but is instead based on the properties of the attack ** Necromany: The user's magical abilities revolve around manipulating the dead, death, the life-force and/or souls for good (i.e., resurrecting the dead), evil (in various ways) or neither. Users can also use communicate with the deceased – either by summoning their spirit as an apparition or raising them bodily – for the purpose of divination, imparting the means to foretell future events or discover hidden knowledge. Many practitioners find a way to cheat death one way or another, whether by becoming some form of undead creature or by bypassing their own ability to die, Ellie and her sister Ale are not one of those people. * Water Manipulation: User can create, shape and manipulate water, inorganic compound with liquid, gas (steam, water vapour), and solid (ice) states, including changing them from one state to other. ** Create/generate/increase, shape and manipulate water. *** Control ocean currents. *** Flood Creation *** Manipulate tides. *** Tidal Wave Generation *** Water Separation *** Waterspout Generation *** Whirlpool Generation ** Density Manipulation/Water Solidification via controlling water molecules. *** Harden and enhance the body by collecting and manipulating water pressure within it. *** Hydrokinetic Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants. ** Limited Blindness Inducement by manipulating the water in/on eyes to blur vision. ** Move/lift water, ice, vapor, etc. at nearly any speed whether in/on surface, air or water. One could even do this on vacuum of space if one has way to survive the experience. *** Hydrokinetic Flight *** Hydrokinetic Surfing ** Viscosity Manipulation ** Water Attacks ** Water Purification ** Water Walking ** Water Sense: The user can perceive the movement of/on a body of water with extreme accuracy and determine where threats are placed in water sources. They can even understand the size of targets in water by perceiving the waves interfering with certain movements of bodies of water. *** Danger Intuition: The user can sense nearing danger, acute danger, potential immediate danger, and impending danger and sense unwanted or hectic threats to their well-being and evade it. The intuition usually regards themselves, but may include their surroundings (a distant car-wreck). *** Echolocation: Users emit calls out to the environment and listen to the echoes of those calls that return from various objects near them, and use these echoes to locate and identify the objects. Alternately, they can use ambient sounds do the same. Since this ability isn't based on sight/light, Invisibility is useless against it, as are most forms of Camouflage. ** Bubble Manipulation: User can create, shape and manipulate bubbles (including liquid-, soap- and anti-bubbles) and foam, a substance that is formed by trapping pockets of gas in a liquid or solid. *** Create/generate/increase, shape and manipulate bubbles/foam in various ways *** Density Manipulation/Solidification to make bubbles/foam 'solid'. **** Elemental Constructs using bubbles/foam, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants. *** Bubble Attacks: The user can release/use bubbles to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. *** Bubble Encapsulation: The user can create bubbles that can imprison anything or anyone inside, with enough hardness to contain the targets. *** Move/lift bubbles/foam at nearly any speed whether in/on a surface, air or water. One could even do this in a vacuum of space if one has a way to survive the experience. **** Elemental Flight using bubbles/foam. **** Matter Surfing using bubbles/foam. * Molecular Immobilization: The ability to slow down molecules to the point that they freeze. This power works on almost all objects and beings, except certain upper-level demons. * Molecular Combustion: The ability to speed up molecules to the point that they explode. This power advanced so much that she is able to destroy Upper-Level Demons. It is considered Ellie's strongest and most frequently used power. ** Deviation: The ability to manipulate your current magical power to deflect energies back in the direction it came from that are thrown in the targeted direction of the deviator. Piper is capable of this through the use of her Molecular Combustion power. ** Molecular Acceleration: The ability to reverberate molecules at a speed which causes them to rapidly heat up and sometimes become disordered; this can often result in either melting or ignition. * Superpower Manipulation: Users have the ability to create, manipulate, remove, change, etc, the supernatural energies/properties in all beings that give them their powers, including themselves, thus allowing every variation of superpowers manipulative abilities. ** Attack: The powers that release/use energy/matter (whether organic, inorganic, objects, etc.) to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. ** Defense: The powers that release/use energy/matter (whether organic, inorganic, objects, etc.) to defenses of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of standard defense, etc. ** Specialist: The powers that are not categorized by attacks, defenses and supports. This uses powers that are capable of using abilities with a variety of effects. Such as channeling, inducing effects, manipulating, mimicking, empowering, replicating powers, absorbing powers, etc. ** Support: The powers that temporarily enhances a variety of abilities such as speed, strength, durability, accuracy, powers, etc. This power can also protect the target against any and/or all ailments that hinders them, accelerate their bodies healing process or apply more than one/all physical enhancements at the same time. The user can be a hindrance to enemies. ** Nothingness Manipulation: Users can remove items from existence. Some users may simply make things disappear others may be able to prevent energy from ever being conceived. Some users can delete an eternity, removing targets from all lineages of time in every dimension. Similar to Energy Manipulation, users can alter, reverse, or negate energy, granting them almost infinite abilities. This could also lead to ultimate goal of "destroying matter", as in bringing it out of existence. *** Attack: The powers that release/use energy/matter (whether organic, inorganic, objects, etc.) to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. *** Defense: The powers that release/use energy/matter (whether organic, inorganic, objects, etc.) to defenses of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of standard defense, etc. *** Specialist: The powers that are not categorized by attacks, defenses and supports. This uses powers that are capable of using abilities with a variety of effects. Such as channeling, inducing effects, manipulating, mimicking, empowering, replicating powers, absorbing powers, etc. *** Support: The powers that temporarily enhances a variety of abilities such as speed, strength, durability, accuracy, powers, etc. This power can also protect the target against any and/or all ailments that hinders them, accelerate their bodies healing process or apply more than one/all physical enhancements at the same time. The user can be a hindrance to enemies. * Eyes of Isis: ** Divine Words: Isis is believed to be able to speak every known Divine Word and being immortal has knowledge of spells that were lost long ago. When Ale received the Eyes of Isis she too gained this ability ** Nature Manipulation: User is connected directly and can communicate, influence, manipulate and control nature: all living beings and plants and natural phenomena, such as the weather and geology of the Earth, and the matter and energy of which all these things are composed. They can survive in any natural environment on earth. User can control, tap into, blend and/or become elements of nature, including air, weather, lightning, earth, stone, metal, water, ice, clouds/mist, magma, fire etc.. They can control animals and plants and mimic their abilities and forms. Because user can communicate with nature, they become instantly familiar with their surroundings, the connection is so deep that the earth can respond to one's emotions and desires (blossoming with flowers and calming weather when happy, making skies stormy when angry, shifting the landscape to gain the advantage in a fight, etc.) The user can purify, heal and generally influence the health of nature, and considering the fact that they're helping the environment, plants and animals act favorably towards user. They have access to every living species of animal on Earth and can also draw strength from them and acquire their abilities. Nature obeys users every command and operate on a "hive mind", meaning users can control an entire army of animals. *** Nature Empowerment: User can increase the amount and health of plants, flowers and other produce, heal and otherwise nourish them and influence environment to reach and stay on the ideal range to help plant-life flourish. They can communicate with plants, accelerate their growth and even create them from nothing if needed. *** Advanced Portal\Door Summoning: Ale can create a door or portal to any location she wishes to go. However the latter can only be accomplished if fully merged with a magician human host and an Egyptian artifact nearby. Being a goddess of magic she can open one even during the Demon Days. *** Secret Names: Isis knows the secret name of Ra, the most powerful of the gods, and the secret name of Set. Ale also gain this ability as all children are born with second named only known by there mothers *** Beam of Light:Using pure rage was able to unleash a beam of magic by tapping in to Isis abilities. This implies when armed with a staff, Isis can do this magic. *** Resurrection: The user can bring oneself and others back to life **** Necromancy: The user's magical abilities revolve around manipulating the dead, death, the life-force and/or souls for good (i.e., resurrecting the dead), evil (in various ways) or neither. Users can also use communicate with the deceased – either by summoning their spirit as an apparition or raising them bodily – for the purpose of divination, imparting the means to foretell future events or discover hidden knowledge. Many practitioners find a way to cheat death one way or another, whether by becoming some form of undead creature or by bypassing their own ability to die, Ellie and her sister Ale are not one of those people. *** Life-Force Manipulation: User can create, shape and manipulate life-force, the fundamental force that allows life to appear/exist, grow and flourish throughout the universe. They can control their own personal life-force that dwells within them, allowing them to achieve untold power and great abilities considered to be beyond that of normal beings. Users use physical, spiritual, and mental powers to control their life force. **** Fertility Inducement: User is able to increase fertility, the natural capability of growth and reproduction. In animals this increases both the number and health of offsprings, and gives the parents, in plants in increases the fertility in soil causing healthy botanical growth. * Telekinesis: User can influence/manipulate/move objects/matter with their mind. Telekinesis is one of the basis of many superpowers that are based on "controlling/manipulating", and may evolve to the point that a Telekinetic can control anything at a subatomic level. "Psychokinesis" is an umbrella term for any ability that involves using the mind to influence/manipulate/move matter/objects. ** Basic level *** Binding: To keep object/being from moving. *** Levitation: To lift an object, e.g. raising a pitcher several inches into the air. *** Matter Manipulation: Manipulate matter with your mind. *** Psionic Speed: To augment the user's physical speed, e.g. outrunning a speeding vehicle. *** Psionic Strength: To augment the user's physical strength, e.g. punching through a steel wall. *** Telekinetic Bullet Projection: To project telekinetic energy or objects as bullets. *** Telekinetic Choking: To strangle others. *** Telekinetic Grip: To grasp an object firmly in place, e.g. keeping the tides from washing a friend away. *** Telekinetic Maneuver: To alter an object's directional course, e.g. changing what number a dice lands on or deflect an opponent attack. *** Telekinetic Pull/Push: To pull objects towards the user or to push objects away from the user, e.g. yanking a book off a shelf or sliding a cup across a table. ** Advanced level *** Elemental Manipulation: Alternate the natural elements of existence at a sub-molecular level. *** Homing Effect: To make any object automatically follow, home in and lock onto its target or targets until it hits them. *** Molecular Manipulation: To manipulate matter and energy at molecular level. **** Motion Manipulation: Guide or shift directional vectors through direct molecular motion manipulation. **** Property Manipulation: Change the physical and chemical properties. **** Self-Molecular Manipulation: To manipulate self at molecular level. **** Transmutation: Ability of changing molecules turning anything into most anything else. *** Motor-Skill Manipulation: To manipulate the movement of others. *** Object Manipulation: To alter an object's inner workings, e.g. unlocking a door. **** Intuitive Aptitude: To learn how an object work by taking it apart and putting back together. *** Psionic Healing: To heal others with one's own telekinetic powers. *** Spatial Sense: To "see" one's surroundings using telekinesis, e.g. sensing a target from a distance. *** Telekinetic Aura: Possess powerful telekinetic extensions field from oneself. *** Telekinetic Blast: Emit telekinetic energy to make blast that destroys anything in the user's path. *** Telekinetic Combat: to use telekinesis in physical combat *** Telekinetic Compression: To crush an object, e.g. squeezing a chair into a ball. *** Telekinetic Constructs: To create objects, weapons and creatures out of telekinetic energy. *** Telekinetic Destruction: To make an object explode, e.g. blowing up a table. *** Telekinetic Flight: To use telekinesis to fly. *** Telekinetic Surgery: To conduct complex surgery through telekinetic means. *** Telekinetic Teleportation: Use telekinesis to teleport themselves or others. *** Telekinetically Enhanced Condition: To use telekinesis to enhance the user's condition. *** Unarmed Weapon Wielding: Use weapons without touching them. *** Wound Inducement: to use telekinesis to cause physical wounds on others. * Claws of Bastet: ** Dance Manipulation: User can control actions of the targets by dancing, this may include even inanimate or dead targets, but only the target's body, not their minds. ** Feline Manipulation: Users can control various cats. They control them to do their bidding like, help them during situations, use them against foes, use them to see locations and get information about a particular place, use them for battle, use them for spying on others. The controlled cats may cultivate bonds with the user, thus creating friendships. Also may empathize or communicate with them. *** Feline Physiology: User with this ability either is or can mimic/transform into felines, from the household cats, wild cats to big cats ** Guardianship: Guardians are often those who are of noble birth or a high position of great historical or legendary importance. They have taken/been given responsibility to defend, protect and, if needed, avenge the focus of their protection, which can be an object, place, concept, or person (throne/crown, village/gate/country/planet, love/good/harmony, royal heir/chosen prophet, etc.) among other things. To do this, they gain enhanced physical and mental capabilities, many additional mystical or magical abilities, and often specific weapons/tools that allow them to perform superhuman or supernatural feat to help their cause. ** Music Manipulation: The user can manipulate and generate music, an art form whose medium is sound and silence. Its common elements are pitch (which governs melody and harmony), rhythm (and its associated concepts tempo, meter, and articulation), dynamics, and the sonic qualities of timbre and texture. *** Create/generate and modify the loudness, pitch, and tone of music, even to destructive levels. *** Sound Manipulation: User can create, shape and manipulate sound, a periodic disturbance of the medium (air, ground, water, etc) that radiates outward in straight lines in the form of a pressure wave. The effect these waves produce upon the ear is perceived as sound. From the point of view of physics, sound is considered to be the waves of vibratory motion themselves, whether or not they are heard by the human ear. User can mimic, intensify, hush, and distort, as well warp, strengthen, echo, speed up, and slow down sound, using it as a powerful physical force and high-speed movement. At low frequencies, sound is potentially fatal to living beings by causing internal damage, while high frequencies cannot be heard by normal humans but can be used for sonar-like effects. Since sound vibrations can travel through the air, ground, water and any form of medium, defense by using physical barriers is difficult. The vibrations can also affect at a molecular level. In essence, sound is an invisible, deadly weapon and a versatile tool. ** Love Manipulation: User can sense and manipulate the all aspects of love, of themselves, people, animals and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling love, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. Love includes a variety of different feelings, states, and attitudes that ranges from interpersonal affection ("I love my mother") to pleasure ("I loved that meal") to an emotion of a strong attraction and personal attachment. It can also include basic kindness, compassion, and affection — "the unselfish loyal and benevolent concern for the good of another". It may also describe compassionate and affectionate actions towards other humans, one's self or animals. ** Lunar Manipulation: User can create, shape and manipulate all aspects of a moon, including its gravity and the effects it has on planet, reflective surface, time-keeping, etc. and use its lunar energy. Given that it is the brightest object in the sky after the Sun, Moons prominence in the sky and its regular cycle of phases have, since ancient times, made the Moon an important cultural influence on language, calendars, art and mythology. The Moon's gravitational influence produces the ocean tides and the minute lengthening of the day. The Moon's current orbital distance, about thirty times the diameter of Earth, causes it to appear almost the same size in the sky as the Sun, allowing it to cover the Sun nearly precisely in total solar eclipses. ** Solar Manipulation: User can create, shape and manipulate all aspects of a sun, starting from its immense heat, luminosity, mass/gravitational field, magnetic field, raw nuclear energy and reaction, etc.. More specific effects include solar winds/flares, geomagnetic storms, sunspot reactions causation, UV emissions, and plant growth promotion. * Precognition: Users have the ability to foresee possible futures and observe what may happen. As knowledge of the future invariably causes that future to change, visions of the future are subject to frequent shifting. While not being able to select futures or travel through time, these visions may assist in possible courses of action. ** Retrocognition: '''The user can discern the past and past events using various means, usually entering a trance while seeing and hearing a noted past event, whether it be concerning themselves or of an unfamiliar lineage in a past occurrence. Occasionally spontaneous. * '''Bracelet of Ma'at: ** Cosmic Manipulation: User can create, shape and manipulate cosmic energies to produce nearly any effect they desire, including the molecular restructuring and transmutation of matter, the manipulation of matter across space and time, the creation of force fields, the creation of inter-dimensional portals and vortexes, telekinesis, and cosmic awareness. User can call upon the comets, meteors, asteroids, stars, moons, planets, nebula, quasars, and dark matter. They can generate stellar winds, solar flares, cosmic storms and invoke meteor showers. User doesn't usually actually summon a planet/celestial object or control and manipulate its movement (as that would result in it being obliterated), but they can summon and control its energy. ** Order Manipulation: User is able to manipulate order on a literal, symbolic, conceptual and physical level. They have ability to recognize, discern, envision and understand overt and/or underlying patterns and structure of anything physical, social, mental or natural and know their weaknesses, strengths and all other information and how to use them to reach the wanted goal. Atomic Vision is very limited and focused form of this ability. User with this ability is able to turn even the most un-ordered situations into well organized and properly structured systems. An example would be a riot involving thousands of people: user would cause the riot to stop or organize it into more effective form. Other simple trick would be throwing a deck of cards to air and have them fall into perfect, unshuffled stack. ** Season Manipulation: User is able to manipulate the seasons, as well as draw from the concepts each season is connected. *** Season Empowerment: User becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. from at least one of the different seasons of the year (which include winter, summer, autumn and spring), unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Some users may be able to draw sustenance from the dying or even slow or stop aging. Note that user may be augmented only during that certain season, and they will only be empowered as long as the particular season lasts. *** Circadian Manipulation: The user is capable to control the movement and rotation of planets, manipulating and changing the flow of day and night: time still flows naturally, but planet is simply rotated faster or slower. *** Disaster Manipulation: User can create and manipulate all forms of natural disasters, including avalanches, earthquakes, volcanic eruptions, hydrological disasters, meteorological disasters, wildfires, health disasters, space disasters, etc. *** Season Inducement: The user is able to bring seasons (summer,winter,autumn,spring,etc) to the land - or even an entire realm -,causing it to change according to the season the user's cause. *** Temperature Manipulation: User can create, shape and manipulate temperature, a form of kinetic energy between particles at the atomic or molecular level: the greater the movement of these particles, the greater the thermal energy and reversed. Heat itself is internal thermal energy that flows from one body of matter to another, it is not the same as the energy contained in a system—that is, the internal thermal energy of the system. Rather than being "energy-in-residence," heat is "energy-in-transit." *** Weather Manipulation: User can sense, create, shape and manipulate weather, i.e. the meteorological patterns, creating rain, wind, hail, lightning, snow, sleet, fog and temperature changes. This includes the ability to generate various natural phenomena or control the intensity of the weather in highly concentrated (inside room) or vastly extended (continental) areas. There are four main factors of Weather manipulation: **** Air Manipulation - for wind and related effects. **** Electricity Manipulation - lightning in all variations. **** Thermal Manipulation - make it cold or hot. **** Water Manipulation - rain, snow, fog etc. ** Truth Inducement: The user can force/induce others to tell the truth, guaranteeing that the person is telling the truth to the best of their ability. *** Confession Inducement: The user can cause others to admit to a secret and misdeeds, whether it is personal or non-personal. Those affected by the user's powers are often oblivious to the effects of this ability. Possessions Relationships House Dragomirov Alexsander Dragomirov I Bistra and Nevena Dragomirov Ottoman Empire Elousia Ottoman Kristopher Ottoman Justinian Ottoman Her Children Descendants Etymology Eveleigh is an Australian locational name taken from the name of an English estate. Variant of Everley. In American English, its a variation in spelling of Evelie. Everley is from a surname which was derived from a place name meaning "wild boar wood" in Old English. Where Evelie is the french form Evelia which is the elaborated form of Eva which is the latinate form of Eve. This form is used in the Latin translation of the New Testament, while Hava is used in the Latin Old Testament. It is also a variant transcription of Russian Yeva. This name appears in Harriet Beecher Stowe's novel 'Uncle Tom's Cabin' (1852) belonging to the character Little Eva, whose real name is in fact Evangeline. Where as Eve is from the Hebrew name חַוָּה (Chawwah), which was derived from the Hebrew word חוה (chawah) "to breathe" or the related word חיה (chayah) "to live". According to the Old Testament Book of Genesis, Eve and Adam were the first humans. God created her from one of Adam's ribs to be his companion. At the urging of a serpent she ate the forbidden fruit and shared some with Adam, causing their expulsion from the Garden of Eden. Despite this potentially negative association, the name was occasionally used by Christians during the Middle Ages. In the English-speaking world both Eve and the Latin form Eva''were revived in the 19th century. Anchoretta is the French Medieval variant of Angharad. And Angharad means "more love" in Welsh. In the Mabinogion, a collection of tales from Welsh myth, Angharad Golden-hand is the lover of Peredur. Isabea is the Medieval French form of Isabel. Where Isabel is the Medieval Occitan form of Elizabeth. It spread throughout Spain, Portugal and France, becoming common among the royalty by the 12th century. It grew popular in England in the 13th century after Isabella of Angoulême married the English king John, and it was subsequently bolstered when Isabella of France married Edward II the following century. This is the usual form of the name ''Elizabeth in Spain and Portugal, though elsewhere it is considered a parallel name, such as in France where it is used alongside Élisabeth. The name was borne by two Spanish ruling queens, including Isabel of Castile, who sponsored the explorations of Christopher Columbus. Elizabeth is from Ελισαβετ (Elisabet), the Greek form of the Hebrew name אֱלִישֶׁבַע ('Elisheva') meaning "my God is an oath" or perhaps "my God is abundance". The Hebrew form appears in the Old Testament where Elisheba is the wife of Aaron, while the Greek form appears in the New Testament where Elizabeth is the mother of John the Baptist. Among Christians, this name was originally more common in Eastern Europe. It was borne in the 12th century by Saint Elizabeth of Hungary, a daughter of King Andrew II who used her wealth to help the poor. In medieval England it was occasionally used in honour of the saint, though the form Isabel (from Occitan and Spanish) was more common. It has been very popular in England since the reign of Queen Elizabeth I in the 16th century. It has also been borne (in various spellings) by many other European royals, including a ruling empress of Russia in the 18th century. Famous modern bearers include the British queen Elizabeth II (1926-) and actress Elizabeth Taylor (1932-2011). Queneva is from the Middle English form of Cwengifu. Means "woman gift" from Old English cwen "woman, queen" and gifu "gift". Ravenilda is the latinized form of Rauenilde or Ravenild, the medieval English forms of Hrafnhildr. Hrafnhildr is from Old Norse combination of hrafn "raven" and hildr "battle". Trivia Category:Characters Category:Females